Becoming Turian
by Deadelfsgirl
Summary: Jane was going to become the first human spectre, and he would do anything to keep her safe from the forces determined to destroy her. Another AU with Ganis Vandrel and Jane Shepard. A story about family and the ties that bind us together.
1. Where It Began

**~~As we all know I'm in love with Ganis Vandrel. I've played around with this AU for a bit. Yes it is along the same lines as Raised Turian, but with some MAJOR changes. Trust me, if you loved Ganis and Raised Turian this is for you.**

** I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. ~~**

* * *

><p>"Well this is just a fine mess, Anderson." General Hackett was not known as a patient man; he gave results, and expected the same in return, always.<p>

What he was known as was the hero of the Alliance, a man humanity could trust, a man that would do anything to protect Earth and her interests; no matter what. And as Lieutenant Commander Anderson sat in front of him and watched as he lit a cigar puffed once and then twice, he knew he had failed this man. Though not for lack of trying, God knows he tried, he had been put through some of the hardest training he could remember, and that's saying something considering he had been one of the first to achieve N7 status. But now staring at the unwavering, unyielding eyes of General Hackett he knew none of that mattered.

"Sir, I know how it looks," Anderson stopped short as Hackett shook his head.

"It's not just how it looks, David. It's what is. You were kicked out of the Spectres program. You lost us maybe the only chance to get Humanity on the council and secure our place at the citadel."

Hackett leveled his glare directly at Anderson, "That's what it is."

Anderson, a little taken back at the use of his first name fought the urge to fidget where he sat.

"Sir, Saren Arterius, he," Hackett stood and threw the glass of brandy that had been on the table next to him against the wall, the glass shattered and spread across the ground, broken into hundreds of little shards, much like his current situation he mused.

"Don't you dare make that excuse again, you damn well knew you couldn't let Arterius have one reason, and you gave him three. Kahlee Sanders is damn lucky her father is Admiral Grissom or I'd have her ass on a silver platter. You on the other hand," His eyes didn't leave him as he sat back down and took another few puffs from the cigar.

"You, I can do with as I please, you're still well liked and so far I've been able to smooth over what has happened here with the board."

David's shock must have shown on his face because Hackett let out a small bark of laughter.

"Oh you're not really safe, you owe me and you're going to do as I say, no matter what, is that understood?"

"Aye, Sir, it is." But what that was to mean, he had no idea.

"Good, now that the unpleasant business is taken care of, I suggest we start talking about what we intend to do, humanity needs a Spectre, they don't trust our training now. The Turians are stubborn at best; they think our training is inferior considering we said you were our best."

He eyed Anderson for a moment to see if he would protest, but nodded at his silence.

"We need another option and I think I have one. We need someone fresh someone that can be trained by the Turians; that will live with them that they will trust as one of their own."

Shaking his head Anderson didn't agree and Hackett eyed him, "Permission to speak freely, just because you took this mission and made it completely fubar is no reason to look past the fact that we've known each other for years, go ahead."

"Well, Sir, you can't just throw a civilian into this sort of training, it would kill them. The Turians start when they're fifteen; it's not something that an untrained person can just jump into, no way. Not to mention Spectre training, no chance."

"I didn't say I was going to put a civilian in that roll, now did I?"

"I don't understand sir; I thought you said someone with no training?"

Hackett seemed to ignore this question as he stood and walked to his desk and poured another drink to replace the one smashed against the wall.

"You know about the children, and Anne?"

"I heard while I was gone about the twins and everyone heard about Anne being killed after the last battle, I was sorry to hear of it."

This statement was waved away as Hackett sat down again across from him. "Yes, yes, thank you, it's a girl and a boy you know, Jane and John, I had told Anne the names were ridiculous but she insisted. You know how stubborn she would get."

"Kind of like someone else I know." It was said under his breath but Hackett heard it and lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing, Sir," to his surprise Hackett laughed and Anderson sighed.

"So, my plan is to hand over my daughter, to the Turians. She will be raised in their culture from the start; she will join the Turian military at fifteen and after that, it's been agreed that she will be admitted into the Spectre program after she finishes her military training at the age of nineteen. Well that's assuming that she performs and survives."

Sure that his jaw was laying on the ground, Anderson closed his mouth and after a moment of silence finally was able to chuckle slightly, sure that Steven was screwing with him. Something the old Hackett would have done.

"You're joking of course."

"I'm dead serious, Anderson, after your screw up we need to do something drastic, General Victus has already agreed."

An unchecked burst of laughter earned Anderson a death glare from Hackett as he sat up a bit straighter turning the laugh into a slight cough.

"Sir, you can't be serious, it's insane, no matter how close we work with the Turians now they'll never accept her as their own."

Angry now, Hackett leaned forward and Anderson thought another glass was about to meet the wall, but instead he just growled and took a deep drink adding after he had swallowed, "Only time will tell that. I think Anne would have wanted it this way, I mean she was always saying how nice they were. Right up to when she was killed." This was said with a slight scoff, Anderson noted.

"Okay, besides the fact that I think this is insane, Sir, what are you going to tell her when she's older?"

"Oh, she'll know whose child she is, I want her to know that she owes everything to the Alliance, she of course if everything goes according to plan, will be the first Human Spectre. And we need to have loyalty from her. I'll make annual evaluation visits and such. But I'll try to be hands off, as to not make it seem like the Alliance is controlling anything. We want the Turian's to trust her one hundred percent."

"So what, Sir, she's going to live with Victus and what be like one of his kids? Doesn't he have two?"

"No, she won't live with Victus, I don't want it to look like she's getting special treatment."

"How could this situation not look like that, Sir," Hackett held up a hand.

"Your tone is not welcome, Anderson."

"Sorry, Sir, just wondering how you plan to keep that from happening, when that's what it seems like."

"First off, she'll go by her mother's Maiden name, Shepard. Second, she'll be staying with a Sergeant. A sniper by the name of Vandrel, they'll live off world in some backwater colony."

"Well, Sir, it sounds like you've taken care of everything."

Besides you know, actually giving a shit what happens to this kid. This last thought was for once left unsaid.

"You'll be the one to drop her off; I want it done in secret."

"Me? Why?"

"Because I just gave you a ship, Captain Anderson, and you'll do as I say with it."

ooOoo

****Same time; Turian colony of Randiv.****

Adrien Victus did not like owing anyone anything. That went double for owing something to General Hackett. But to be honest with himself, he was doing this for Anne not him. His heart clinched slightly at the thought of her, but he pushed the thoughts away and refocused on his current problem.

Taking a human into a Turian home didn't sound all that crazy, I mean, they were friends with the humans now, as long as Hackett kept himself in check anyways. But putting a human through the military and then into Spectre training sounded insane, even to him.

But Spirits damn it all, here he found himself on Randiv, looking for someone he had promised to leave be. Sergeant Ganis Vandrel had opposed the war with the humans from the start, he had of course done as he was told and had it not been for his opinion would have long ago been an officer and hell most likely a General at some point. But instead once peace had been reached he only asked to be released from duty, Victus had released him from his command, knowing that he had just lost one of the finest marksmen in his military.

Taking a deep breath as he stood outside of the door to a humble house that stood on a hill outside of the colony, Victus knew he was making the right choice, Vandrel would be perfect.

He hit the buzzer and as the door slid open the look on Vandrels face was that of surprise as he snapped a perfect Turian salute.

"Hello, Sir what in the hell are you doing way out here?"

"Hello, Sergeant."

"It's just Vandrel now, Sir." He moved to the side to allow him to enter. Walking into the house Victus could see that it was still in strict military order, and that his rifle still rested next to the door, and looked as If it still saw daily use.

"Once military, always military, Sergeant," he motioned about the small kitchen and front room. Ganis gave a small nod.

"I suppose, Sir. Can I get you something; I still have that Turain brandy from Palaven."

"Yes, thank you, Sergeant."

Pouring the drinks, Ganis handed one to him.

Accepting the drink Victus downed it in one gulp, set the glass down and turned towards the wall, pausing a moment and taking a deep breath before turning back towards Ganis and clasping his hands behind his back, his talons taping together softly.

Ganis left his glass untouched and lifted a brow plate at him.

"I'm guessing you didn't come all this way for a drink, Sir."

"You're right, Sergeant, I didn't. You're being reinstated, I need you."

Ganis' face didn't move, he remained at a slight parade rest out of habit. "You know how I feel about that, Sir. I told you, after the war, I was done with the military, I did what was asked of me."

"I know, Ganis, and if I thought I could ask anyone else this, I would. But I think, no, I know you're the only one I can count on for this."

The other brow plate lifted as his given name was used, but he said nothing. Victus, taking the silence as leave to continue nodded.

"I've decided to take on a human for Turian training."

"I heard you did that already, also heard it failed, thanks to Saren. I could have told you that would happen. Saren hates humans. To let that one be paired up with him was just asking for it."

"I know, but the council still thinks of him as their best, and it was by their request."

Ganis' face still didn't move and Victus pressed on.

"We've decided to take this on another way, I made a promise once that I can't break and you're going to help me. I'm going to be taking on the charge of a human child, they will be raised and trained in our military system, and if everything works out, they will be entering the Spectre program."

There it was, a slight flutter of mandible, before his face fell neutral again. Victus saw it and took a deep breath.

"Permission to speak freely, Ganis though I don't know when you ever needed permission to speak freely, it never stopped you before."

"Honestly, Sir, it's a terrible idea, the same thing will happen, just with more Turian's and over a longer period of time. Old prejudices go deep, no matter what they say at the citadel."

"I know and that's why I'm going to have her stay here, with you. It will keep her out of the limelight until she's fifteen and can join the military."

Victus had to clench his hands tightly behind his back to keep from laughing as Ganis' mandibles fell slack.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I'm sure I didn't hear you right."

"Oh, no, you heard me right. I'm reinstating you as a Commander and this is your mission."

"If I choose to accept it, right, Sir?"

Victus did laugh at that, "Hell no, when has anything in our lives been if we choose it? Even you leaving wasn't your choice, I let you. And now you're coming back."

"I'm not sure I even understand what I'm coming back to, Sir. What do you want me to do with the kid?"

"Well first off, you'll raise her; she's really only a baby."

"I'm sorry, what?" His voice was not in control and he knew it, but spirits he didn't feel in control of anything let alone his damn voice.

"Sir, I don't know the first thing about raising a Turian baby, let alone a human one!"

Victus' mandible flicked a bit in a smirk. "You need to relax, Commander, where is that cool calm sniper I knew?"

"He's lying on the floor dead from shock."

He couldn't help it; he smiled and clasped Ganis on the shoulder. "You'll be fine, besides I've brought someone to help out. And weren't you the one that researched everything you could about humans during the war? If I remember right, you were the one who told me 'they aren't much different from us sir, why are we killing them?'"

"Yeah, but that was different, they were only doing what we would do."

Victus hit his comm. "Send her in Corporal."

Ganis' door slid open and an Asari swished through the door and the second person that Ganis thought he'd never see again was standing in his front room.

"I believe you know Lei'lani right? She was a doctor during the war, you met in hospital, no?"

He couldn't pull his eyes off of her, not even to answer the General directly, but he did manage to nod. "Yeah, we did."

Lei'lani smiled but said nothing as Victus nodded.

"Right, well she's an expert in human physiology. You're both under my command in this, if you need anything you contact my aide and I'll see that you get it. But remember to try and treat her like any other Turian child."

Ganis ran a hand behind his neck, and shook his head.

"Then what, what about when she's older, the military will eat her alive at fifteen."

"No, it won't, don't you see, that's why I've placed her with you, you're one of the finest soldiers I've had under my command, and the finest sniper in the whole of the Turian military, if not the galaxy. You're going to train her. It shouldn't be hard, it's in her blood."

"You know as well as I do, that doesn't matter."

"Still, I trust you'll do just fine." Glancing out the window he nodded again, this time to himself. "Well, I'll leave you two to prepare. She'll be here in about a week. Again if you need anything, ask."

Ganis' opened his mouth to ask what he was thinking, but before he could speak Victus held up a finger and Ganis closed his mouth.

"Nope, you can't get out of this, relax, Commander, you'll be fine."

"Yeah, perfect word, fucked-up insecure, neurotic and emotional."

"That's right, Commander, I assume you'll get it together."

"Oh sure, don't I always? Even with orders I don't agree with?"

"Indeed you do, which is why I knew I could count on you."

Victus turned and cleared his throat, "Well if you need nothing further, I'll take my leave."

Ganis stood there, unsure what to feel, emotions warring within his chest, he didn't know which way to run first, run, that's what he needed, a run, maybe he wouldn't stop. The thought was nice, but he knew he wouldn't do it. He was pulled from the thought as Victus turned to leave.

"Sir, whose child, is it? I'm guessing she's an orphan. No parents would willingly send away their child, not like this."

Victus paused, he would find out soon enough so he went ahead with full disclosure.

"You're partly right, her mother is dead. It's General Hackett Daughter, Jane. She'll be going by her mother's name Shepard. Just to keep her at a lower profile," Victus paused for a moment as he watched the dawning realization spread over Ganis' face. Victus had seen that look on his face only once before, and he frowned. "I know, but you understand now, why I asked you I mean."

"It's Anne's daughter, yes, sir I understand, but I don't know if I can."

The words were barely a whisper as Ganis gave him a stiff salute.

"You can and you will."

With that Victus left the house and Ganis and Lei'lani were left alone in the dying light of the day.

"Well that last bit was weird." She watched as he sank to the couch his normally ridged posture was slumped and his eyes distant.

"What is it? You can't be that depressed to see me, I'm over it, I get why you left me."

"No, you don't, but he does, and the ghost of why is about to move in with me."

"What?"

"General Anne Hackett, or Shepard as she was called in her younger years, she was always at the peace talks, she and General Victus got to know each other, some say too well. But those were just rumors; we were still in a war. But Victus was listening to me, I begged him for peace, it worked too. But it was too late; the order had already been given."

"What do you mean?"

"I was just following orders."

"What are you talking about, Ganis? Was this before you ended up in hospital? The war was over then."

"The last battle, I was given the order already, the peace with the Alliance was signed, but I didn't know, I was out alone, in the field I had no news but what they gave me."

Lei'lani watched as his eyes closed, and he continued in barely a whisper. "The order didn't come from Victus, it was above him."

"What order, Ganis?"

"To kill General Hackett, she was in my scope, she was smiling, her hair so red even before I took the shot."

Lei'lani took a shallow breath and shook her head, "That was war, Ganis."

"No, you don't get it, the war was over, I just didn't know. I killed her and it was after. They told everyone it was a rogue Turian, that it was an accident. They told me it had been a mistake of orders. I wasn't held accountable, not then. Victus said I punished myself enough."

"Shit," Lei'lani reached out a hand to steady herself against the wall.

He nodded, "Shit is right."

"But when you ended up in the hospital, that was from the battle?"

"No, I drank a lot that first night after, picked a fight with a Krogan that I hopped I wouldn't make it out of."

"Shit, I didn't know. Why are you doing this?"

"At first, because I was told to, again, it felt like that, all over again. But now, I feel like I owe it to Anne, if this helps the Turian's and humans, then that's what Anne had always strived for."

They fell silent, but Lei'lani fidgeted and Ganis almost chuckled. "What is it?"

She didn't ask him how he knew something was bothering her, he always knew.

"Do you know who gave the order?"

"Yes."

"Who was it?"

Ganis paused and then shrugged as if it didn't matter, "Saren."

"Bullshit, he's a Spectre he's ordered by the Council."

Ganis eyed her and she let out a big breath and sank down next to him on the couch.

"Shit."

"You said it."

"That's why you left."

"Right again."

"Well damn, are you insane? You heard what he did to that other human that joined the program and he was a seasoned Alliance vet, Special Forces."

"Yeah, I heard."

"He's going to chew up this kid and spit her out, and start another war if he can on his way."

"No, that's why I'm going to train her and make sure she can make it. I owe that much, and more."

"The kid needs a family."

"What she needs is training so she can get out of this alive."

Lei'lani shook her head but let it go for now.

"She's only just barely two. You can't train her yet, she'll need language and school before," Ganis cut her off.

"Yes of course, but as soon as she's able we'll start basics, and of course marksmanship."

He wasn't listening to her anymore so Lei'lani set about cleaning out a back room for herself, and one for the child.

ooOoo

Anderson stood with a sleeping child in his arms at the door of a small house just outside the Colony of Randiv. He couldn't believe he was doing this. If he couldn't make it, what chance did she have? He prayed to whoever was listening that they would keep her safe and somehow she would make it out of this alive.

Lei'lani let the man with the child in and showed him to a back room, he had introduced himself as Captain Anderson, the man had looked as worried as she felt.

"Thank you for bringing her, Captain Anderson."

Ganis held out his hand and Anderson took it without hesitation.

"Take good care of her, if Victus trusts you, I do."

He nodded; "I'll make sure she's well trained, I'll make damn sure she makes it."

Anderson wasn't sure if that was the same thing, but decided that it would have to do.

"Her father will check in from time to time." He swore he saw a slight tremble of the Turians mandible, but it was gone so soon he thought he might have imagined it.

"He'll come unannounced as to keep her secret; we don't want this getting out until she's to enter the academy at fifteen. As far as the rest of the Galaxy knows or anyone who cares, she's been sent to family and then to a boarding school, is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir, of course, as I said, I'll do what I have to."

"Yes, of course."

The answer had been much the same as his own to all of this, and Anderson mused what he already knew, from spending so much time with them since the end of the war. They really weren't that different.

"I'll take my leave now, good luck, Commander."

Ganis walked to where Lei'lani was tucking the sleeping girl into her bed.

He walked to her side and glanced over her shoulder. The child lay asleep, her thumb in her mouth, much the way he had seen his younger sisters when they were asleep, in this very room.

His eyes moved to her blood-red hair and he sucked in a deep breath and backed out of the room. His mind instantly back to that day, when he had seen hair just like that in the dying rays of the sun.

"Shit."

Lei'lani joined him in the hall and nodded.

"You can say that again."

ooOoo

**~~Cheers let me know what you think. ^.^~~**

ooOoo


	2. Something More Than Guilt

The door slid closed behind Ganis as he entered what had only a week ago been his refuge from the storm, the place he had been more than willing to leave everything and everyone for. The one place where what he had done in the war hadn't followed him. How silly he had been to think he could just forget, that he could out run the shadows hiding at the edges of his mind. Now as he looked around his once orderly home he shook his head and sighed. Those very same shadows had now taken on the form of a very real, very active, little girl of two years, whose hair was the same color as the blood on his soul.

Le'lani spun towards the sound of the door closing. She watched Ganis look over the house, Jane's toys, clothes and dirty cups and dishes littered the normally spotless front room, she hadn't had the time to clean up, not with just getting Jane down for a nap, and the narrowed eyes of the Turian in the doorway annoyed her. It's not like he was being much help this last week, up early and going Goddess knows where, not back till after lunch, and then locking himself away in his room. She waited until he turned his attention to her and she motioned around the room before turning back to what she was doing in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about the mess, I'll get it picked up, as soon as I can."

It came out a bit more sharply than she had meant, but she didn't care.

Ganis lifted a brow plate and stood quietly watching her in the kitchen, his hands clasped behind his back, his posture looked at ease, but she knew he was tense.

Clearing his throat he took in the slump of her back and the way her hands held the side of the sink, she was waiting for him to respond to her tone, he had seen it in the look on her face, it was the same one she had given him so many times in the days leading up to his leaving her.

Those were the days in the swamp. Well the swamp of his mind, it's what he had started calling the depression that had set in after the end of the war, after he had almost been killed in the bar fight, it was the cold, wet feeling of being so self-loathing that it was difficult for him to breathe some days. At first she had held the swamp at bay, but in the end it had overwhelmed him, and though no fault of hers, he had snapped at her, blamed her for how he felt, it wasn't fair what he had done, but hell, it was done, that was two years ago.

Another thought hit him at that moment. Shit, the little girl, Jane, she must have been only a month or two old when he had killed her mother. Spirits, he couldn't take all of this, not with Le'lani there, looking just as hurt as the day he had left, and not with a little girl who he had taken everything from, living in his house. That old feeling was there, one he had been able to shove away, sure the swamp was always there, the coldness surrounding his heart, but somehow on his own it had been okay, to wallow. There was no one expecting anything from him, no men expecting him to lead them. But now, this, this was too damn much.

He kept his peace just a moment too long and she spun on him, the look of sadness replaced by the anger he had seen that last day.

"What? Don't just stand there judging me, say something."

He moved forward towards his room, knowing there was no point in talking with her when she was like this, but before he could reach the solitude of his room she stepped in front of him.

"Oh no you don't, you don't get to just run this time."

That stopped him in his tracks and he folded his arms over his chest.

Good she thought, he's defensive, he knows he was wrong, that's something at least. But when his blue eyes met hers, she had to stop herself from taking a step back.

Once she had thought them so beautiful, but at this moment they were cold and empty, hard and she didn't recognize the Turian staring through her.

She continued, but her voice lacked the conviction she had just been feeling.

"We were both given this assignment, and you've been less than helpful, Commander."

She waited, for something anything, but he only continued to stare through her. She finally unfolded her arms and sighed.

"Really, Ganis, is that it, this is the way you're going to be?"

He didn't move, he didn't flinch, not even his mandibles fluttered as he replied.

"I'll do what I need to, but I don't have time for, whatever this is. It seems to me I've given you run of the house, you seem to be doing just fine. When she is ready for training, I'll be here."

He moved to go past her and she let him, but as he brushed her in the narrow hallway she reached out her hand to still him.

He glanced from her hand and up to her face and she tired a weak smile.

"I thought we were talking well, Ganis, I thought maybe," he removed his arm from under her hand and shook his head, he had to stop this before it got carried away. What she wanted, it just wasn't in him to give anymore.

"You thought wrong, Le'lani. This is a mission just like any other, this one just has longer terms. If that will be all?"

"No, that won't be all Commander. As a cover, suggested by Victus, I am to be running the hospital here in Randiv, so that being said, you're on your own with Jane during the day starting next week. I just though you should know."

His eyes narrowed, "Fine, just leave directions and I'll take care of it."

"She's not an it, Ganis, and you can't just ignore us, and this is so much more than a mission. Shit, listen to yourself."

"Don't talk about things you don't understand, Le'lani."

"Oh, I understand perfectly well now, I get it, but feeling sorry for yourself for all these years, what did it get you? You have a chance to put this right."

"I know I do, and that's what I'm going to do, leave it."

"No, I won't just leave it."

"Then I will," and with that the door closed and he was gone, not that he had really been there.

oOo

The sun had not risen yet when Le'lani woke him.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, I've just got to get to the hospital, you'll have to get Jane up and get her breakfast, I've put her food to the side, you'll see it."

"Wait, what? You're leaving this early?"

He sat up and kicked his feet out of bed, "I have things to get done this morning, Le'lani."

"Well, I'm sorry, Commander, but you're just going to have to take Jane with you. She's quite good, I'm surprised, for a little human her age she's not that badly behaved."

He almost flinched at the cold tone when she used his title. He had almost been happy to wake up and have her next to him again. But it had been a fleeting feeling, one that was now a dull ache.

"It's fine, I'll take care of it." He made to rise but forgot he wasn't wearing anything and quickly sat back on the bed and pulled his blanket over his lap.

She smirked and took a step backwards towards the door. "I don't remember you ever being embarrassed before."

Her smiled was soft before she turned away from him. As the door closed behind her he released a breath he hadn't known he was holding and stood to dress and wake up the child.

To his surprise when he left his room, the little girl was already sitting on the couch playing with a data pad. When he entered the room she slid down and toddled to the kitchen where she pointed at something on the counter.

"Milk," she pointed again and then looked back to him, and asked once again before he could get over his shock. She had asked for it in Turian, had Le'lani been teaching her over the last weeks and how had she picked it up so fast?

He handed her the little colored cup and watched as she tipped it and drank out of the little sippy side.

She then with one arm reached up towards him, "Up!"

He frowned but she started to jump a little at him and said again, "Up!"

He almost laughed at her insistence but bent and picked her up and turned towards the table and put her in the little booster seat, as he had seen Le'lani do.

He gave her the food that was on the counter and sat down with his own.

He wasn't sure what she was eating, but she seemed to like it, as she sat happily alternating between chewing and drinking the rest of her milk.

As she finished she slid out of her chair and made for the back rooms. He followed her, and watched as she begin dragging clothes out of her dresser. She flung a few to the ground. He made a noise in his throat and she stopped and looked up at him. He shook his head and knelt next to her.

"We don't throw them anywhere. We keep them folded, we only take the ones we're going to use."

He folded and flattened her little clothes and put them back in the dresser, saving one shirt and pants. She watched him and as he handed her the clothes he tilted his head to the side in question, his mandibles fluttered slightly in what almost turned into a smile, as she copied him and put the clothes he had just handed her back into the drawer.

"No, silly girl you're going to wear those ones."

"Silly, girl." She tilted her head to the side, just as he had and he couldn't help himself, he laughed and reached out a hand for her and ran a talon down her long red hair.

He swallowed as it slipped over his talon like water, his mandibles pulled close to his face and he quickly stood, handing her the clothes again.

"Come on, Jane get dressed we have a lot to do."

He quickly stepped out of the room and took a deep breath, leaning against the wall to steady himself, the ache in his heart returned and he closed his eyes against the vision of Jane's mother.

He waited a few moment and when she didn't emerge he tapped on the door and glanced back in the room, she had one sock on and another half way on and the shirt he had given her seemed to be stuck half way on. She was pulling on her shirt, her little shoulders slumped forward but she was still struggling. He took a step back into the room and knelt next to her.

"What seems to be the problem, Jane?"

"Stuck."

Her shoulders shook a bit and he heard her suck in another breath and say in a very frustrated tone.

"Stuck!"

He chuckled as he helped her ease her arm and then head through the holes and settle the shirt into place.

"I understand that feeling, sometimes it's just a, stuck in your shirt kind of day. Or year, or life for that matter. But we don't give up no matter the odds, right? Thanks for reminding me of that."

The last was muttered and she quirked her head to the side again and he chuckled.

"So, Red what's our next Battle?"

"Red?"

He pointed to her hair, your hair. It's so red, like my skin he pointed to himself and she nodded, and pointed to herself.

"Red."

"That's it, now what?"

"Sock."

She held up her foot and he smiled and helped her straighten it out.

"Alright, now that the battle of the clothing is over, what do you think about coming to the range with me?"

She quirked her head to the side as he did when he was asking the question and held up her arms.

"Up!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

oOo

That evening when Le'lani opened the door, expecting a mess or worse some sort of stand off between the commander and Jane she entered into a clean house, with what smelled like dinner on the stove. She looked behind her to make sure she was in the right house. She shrugged and walked towards the kitchen. And froze at the scene at the kitchen table.

There sat Ganis with Jane on his lap, his data pad was open and he was pointing at something. Jane had such a serious expression on her face that Le'lani almost laughed out loud.

Without looking up Ganis nodded towards the stove. "That's for you and, Red. I figured you'd be hungry."

She couldn't speak, she wasn't sure what the hell was going on or what had happened.

Sinking down to the table she stared at them in silence, her face must have shown her shock because the next time Ganis looked up his brow plates flicked upwards.

"What?"

"What the hell do you mean what?"

"Hey, language."

If her mouth could have dropped open anymore it would have.

"Pardon me?"

"Language in front of, Red."

"Red."

He motioned to Jane on his lap.

Le'lani opened her mouth and then closed it, not sure what to ask first.

He chuckled and pointed at her hair.

"Red, we had a battle this morning, and we won, I figured that deserved a good military nickname."

"Battle?"

"Yeah, we figured it out."

"I'm sure you did, can you help me figure this out though?"

"Just a job, and I always do my job and I do it well, no matter what."

"So that's what this is? Story time is now part of that?"

"Story time?"

"This," She motioned towards them. "I didn't know you read stories."

"Oh, no Red was helping me pick out a new rifle."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Apparently she likes blue, and wants me to order the "pretty" one. Good taste really."

"I'm sorry, what the he-," he glared at her.

She stood and shook her head, "So what did you do today?"

"She and I had a good day at the range. I know that I told Victus that it doesn't matter if you're born into the military life, if it's in your blood or not. That it doesn't matter. But this little girl, she seems drawn to it, like she understands it, even at this age. It's amazing.

"That's impossible to tell at this age, most likely she's coping you."

"Either way, I'm going to start teaching her now."

"No way, it's too early to think about that."

"No, Le'lani it's not, this little girl needs to be raised to eat sleep and breathe the way we do. So that someone like Saren can't find fault with her." It came out a little loud and Jane covered her ears and looked up at them.

"Loud!"

"I know he is."

Jane slid off his lap and continued playing in the front room.

"You look at this any way you want. I'm just glad you're not hiding in your room anymore."

"I was not hiding, I don't hide."

She flicked an eyebrow at him and he sighed.

"Le'lani, that was different."

"Yeah, the swamp. I know, you tried to tell me that day. I should have listened. But to be fair, you didn't really give me the chance, you just up and left."

"I know," Ganis paused as his eyes drifted over the living room.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry, Lei."

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that little girl in there is helping you, that's not a bad thing."

She thought he nodded as his eyes softened as he looked at Jane. Maybe she was wrong, maybe it was guilt causing him to be like this with the girl. Whatever it was, it needed to continue, this little girl needed him to see her as more than just a student and weapon that must be forged.

"I'll let you get her to bed, I've got a letter to write," pausing before his door he sighed.

"It really was the best thing, Lei."

As the door closed she licked the lip she had been biting down on and tasted blood.

She wanted to ask, better for who, but it was pointless, she had let that go years ago…right?

oOo

They reached a comfortable routine in their everyday life, it was like taking shifts, Ganis would normally take the day and Le'lani the evening.

Jane learned quickly, just as Ganis said, and as the weeks turned into months and the months into a year, her grasp of the Turian language and her comprehension grew beyond anything Ganis could have dreamed possible. There was something different about Jane.

It had been a normal afternoon when Le'lani messaged him and let him know she wouldn't be home until late, and to make sure, Red, got to bed. This was nothing out of the norm, emergencies were a normal part of life in a colony like this.

Everything was perfectly normal, orderly, just the way Ganis liked it. Until the buzzer at this front door sounded. He answered it and was face to face with General Hackett.

Ganis saluted out of habit and stepped to the side.

"Commander, good evening, I am sorry to stop by unannounced but I'm sure they told you that I might. I'm here to check on my daughter."

"Of course, Sir, she's just in the front room."

"Very good, thank you, Commander."

Hackett stepped into the room, he was alone and moved just like every officer Ganis had ever met, the man was military to the core, and maybe Jane really did just get this all from him.

Hackett stopped and watched the little girl playing on the floor in front of him, Ganis stood next to him and watched him. His face didn't move he just observed and then cleared his throat. Directing his questions at Ganis, but keeping his eyes on Jane.

"She's growing well, I'd wager she's ahead of her age yes?"

"Yes, she is. She's growing well ahead of the curve by what Le'lani says."

"And her language and reasoning skills?"

"Also ahead of her age group no matter what the species."

Hackett nodded, "Good, I wasn't sure what to bring as a gift so tomorrow some of my staff will be dropping off some things, I didn't know what you would have."

His voice trailed off, as he turned slightly towards Ganis he seemed to be appraising the home. Most likely unused to how small it was.

"Is there anything she needs? Anything I can help with?"

"I don't think so, Sir. She doesn't seem to play with things that normal kids do at her age, she likes when I take her to the range and talk to her about ships and weapons."

Hackett nodded again as if this wasn't really news to him.

"I figured, I'll be sending a few things your way to help with that as she gets older, we'll keep her trained in every weapon and hand to hand."

He took a deep breath and nodded as if satisfied.

"She has a brother you know."

Ganis was silent for a moment letting that sink in before shaking his head.

"No, Sir, I didn't know."

"It's not important."

Ganis was shocked into silence again, something that didn't happen very often.

"I'll talk to her now."

Ganis moved forward and cleared his throat as he kneeled before where Jane had discarded a puzzle that she had taken apart and put back together twice. She was now on his data pad and looked up at him as he kneeled. "Ganis, we go out now? Please?"

He heard Hackett suck in a breath at her flawless Turian.

"I know, Sir. But she learned it almost on her own. I didn't know what to think either."

"No, I know what she and her brother are capable of, it's just something else to see and hear it."

Ganis didn't know what to think or say, so he stayed quiet, but the question raged in his head. What was he talking about, how could he know that Jane was special?

Jane quirked her head to the side staring at the new man in the room.

"Red," he paused took a deep breath and started again. "Jane, this man is your dad."

She frowned slightly and her mouth pulled together as Hackett sat on the couch and watched her. She in turn watched him, seemingly waiting. Ganis wasn't sure she understood the word dad. But just as Ganis thought Hackett was about to say something the General stood and walked towards the door.

"Some of my staff will be by tomorrow, if there is anything you need that isn't there, please let them know and they'll make sure you get it. I mean it Commander, neither Jane, you or your girlfriend will want for anything. If you decide you need a different house, let me know."

Ganis fought the urge to roll his eyes. "No, thank you, Sir, we're fine."

Hackett stared at him for another moment, the look on his face made Ganis wonder if the man knew, but he couldn't know.

But that didn't stop him from wondering what he would do. Would he be offering to buy the man watching the child of the wife he killed a new house? He doubted it, but he shoved the thought out of his mind.

"Thank you again, Sir. I'm sure whatever you're sending to Jane will be fine."

"You're doing a fine job, and I hope that sniper training of yours rubs off on Jane as well as everything else has."

Ganis' mandibles almost fluttered in a nervous smile but he was able to lock it down before it showed.

"She's taking after you, Commander, that's not a bad thing, in fact," his blue eyes were piercing him now, "It's what I was hoping for. Carry on."

As the door closed behind the General, Ganis sucked in a deep breath and leaned his head against the steel door. Spirits how many years of these surprise visits? Fifteen? Twenty? What would it be like when Jane fully understood what was going on? That thought was bad enough, but something else struck him at that moment, what would happen later? When she was on leave, who would she go see?

He didn't know why, but that thought bothered him more than why the General had spoken about Jane as if she had been…programed.

His tongue felt dry and he was cold, even though he was sure the house was warm, a shiver coursed its way from the base of his fringe to the bottom of his back.

A touch to the side of his leg pulled him from his thoughts and he looked down into wide green eyes.

"I know, it's bed time, Le'lani would kill us if she knew I let you stay up so late. Wouldn't she."

Jane smiled at him in her small way and she toddled towards her room. He tucked her in taking a moment to brush her hair behind her ear and settle the little stuffed dog she had come with next to her.

Jane stared up at him for a moment and seemed to decide something.

"Close your eyes, Red and go to sleep."

She closed her eyes and turned to her side, satisfied he smiled and left the room, leaving the door open a crack.

He returned to the kitchen and poured himself a brandy, he turned it in his hand, smelled the richness of it before sipping it slowly. A normal night had turned into anything but normal. He needed to write Victus, he needed answers. Though he wasn't sure he would get those answers, did he ever?

He had been standing lost enough in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the light footsteps of Jane behind him, it was a rare thing when someone snuck up on him, and he was truly startled when he heard her small voice right behind him.

"Ganis," she stopped when he jumped and spun on her, his face relaxed when he saw her and he kneeled.

"What is it, Red? Are you okay?"

"Story?"

He laughed in spite of the adrenaline running though his system.

"You're already supposed to be asleep little girl. Tell you what, bed now and first thing in the morning I'll tell you about the time I was on the planet with the big lizards. And then we'll go up the hill and watch the birds."

"Promise?"

He bent and scooped her up into his arms, dropping a quick nuzzle of his forehead against hers without thinking.

"Of course I promise, we don't offer things like that and not mean them. Right, Red?"

She nodded solemnly as if it was the most important thing in the world.

He bent and tucked her into her bed again and stood.

"Goodnight, Red. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night daddy."

He froze and watched Jane grab her dog and flop on her side. It was an easy mistake, what with the mess that Hackett had started tonight. She probably didn't even really understand.

It was just a little thing, but it changed everything.

oOo


End file.
